Getting Lost in Time
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Voldemort kills everyone but 8 people. They all go back into time, with a mission. Who are alive?What year do they go back into time and why? Read and find out. It'll most likely be a Mione/Draco/Blaise story......it may have Weasleycest in it and slash


Title: Getting Lost in Time

Title: Getting Lost in Time

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story

Couples: Not sure. I think it will be Hermione and Draco. It may be a love triangle, with Blaise as well. Other's as well...

Summary: Voldemort kills everyone but 8 people. They all go back into time, with a mission. What year do they go back into time and why? Read and find out.

Author Note: I've read so many time traveling stories and I loved most of them. They kind of made me want to write one. I've had this idea in my head for months and am finally writing it. I'm may change the title. Not quite sure. Don't flame me or I'll ignore it because it's rude. My story won't be perfect. I'm not the best with grammar, but not as bad as some. At least I spell-check it.

Warning: It'll have graphic sexual scenes, slash and maybe incest.

ENJOY

Hermione's POV:

Prologue:

Things did not work out the way we all planned. The Orders side. We've been fighting Voldemort and his death eaters for along time now. There are still a few hand-fulls of our side left. But we are out numbered. Our friends, family members, teachers and everyone keep on getting killed, one by one. It's an awful thing to witness, especially because you are fighting for your life and can't help anyone, but yourself,

The battlefield is such a gruesome place to be, especially for a young teenager. , who are supposed to be in school and not in a vicious fight, for their life. Dead bodies all over the place. Blood. All you can smell is blood and death. The smell is making you sick to your empty stomach, but you can't stop fighting to throw up, because if you stop for a second, that is most likely going to be your last second to live. No we all have to keep on fighting.

Even though Molly and Arthur, your second parents are dead. Even though your best girlfriend 'Ginny' and a few of your adopted brothers are dead. Yes we need to keep on fighting. , for our lives.

There is screaming everywhere. I not only have to throw up, I also have a migraine. But we have to keep on fighting.

Once I hear two wizards, screaming 'AVADA KEDAVRA', as loud as they could, it startled me. I then heard a scream nearby and knew. It was Ron's scream and I knew that Harry Potter, our best friend was just murdered by Voldmort. I hear laughing and clapping.

I growled and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA", at the man I was fighting and watched him fall to the ground. I felt my eyes tear up at the lost of all of my loved ones. I gazed at the other survivors. Ronald, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. I sighed a little. I was glad some of my friends were still alive also and that I was not alone.

Voldmort shouted, "Grab the survivor's servants." He then apparated away, to what I'm guessing is either The Riddle Mansion or The Malfoy Mansion. Someone grabbed me and stupefied me.

I woke up inside of a large cell. I frowned and stretched a little. I was uncomfortable. Tired. In pain. Sleepy. And heart broken. I opened my sleepy eyes and saw that my friends were in the cell also.

"We lost." Charlie Said, frowning.

"NO really Weasley?" Draco asked, angry.

"Harry's dead." Ron frowned.

I cleared my throat, feeling it itchy, from not drinking anything all day and night today. I coughed. I then frowned also. "It's not the end for us." I whispered.

Blaise raised his eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about Cera? Harry Potter is dead, we lost."

"Ya Mione, The Order failed us." Fred Grunted.

I shook my head and sat up a little and grabbed onto my necklace and pulled out my stone and showed them. "I still have my time turner."

Ronald shook his head, "Not the time turner again Mione. That thing nearly made you sick."

"No that is not what I mean. I think we should try something different. Go back into time." I replied.

"You mean into Tom Riddles year and go to school with him?" George asked.

"Ya we can kill him in the past and come back." Fred said, smirking.

I groaned, "No, no NO that is not what I meant." I placed my hands on my forward, sighing. I was so tired.

"Then what did you mean Mione?" Ron asked, gently.

"Tom Riddle never had any love. With no love he became a monster. It is the same thing with Draco Malfoy. He never had any love and was starting to become like his bastard of a father." I stated, blushing. "Eh sorry."

"Naw its okay. I think I get what you mean. Once people treated me like a human being, with care and love, I changed. So you think that is what Tom Riddle needs? Your love?" Draco asked.

I nodded my head and smiled.

Ron snorted, "Wait a minute so we are going to Tom Riddles time period, so you can get him to love you?"

Blaise laughed, "Good luck."

I groaned once again. "No you gits. I'm trying to say we should go back into time and adopt him as a child. Give him love and make sure he does not turn out into the monster he became."

"Ah I see." Fred said.

"Ya not sure if that will work." George snorted.

"Ya I've changed enough diapers in my life time." Fred Stated.

Charlie snorted, "Since when? I was the one changing Ron and Ginny's diapers, while you were trying to tickle them to death so that they'd pee on me."

Draco snorted, while Blaise chuckled.

"Still not sure if this will work." George Said.

"It'll work." I said, nodding my head.

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"Ya how do you know Mione?" George asked.

Ron frowned and said, "Ya how in merlins balls can you know?"

I sighed and was about to speak.

"So are you going to be the mommy?" Charlie asked.

Blaise snorted, "Unless you'd like to be the mommy."

Charlie bit his tongue and blushed.

"Of course I'd be the mommy." I said, glaring at them all.

"And who is the daddy?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Are you and Ronnikens finally going to get together and raise Voldybaby?" George asked, chuckling.

"NO." Ron and I both stated, blushing.

"Alright we won't force you." Charlie smirked.

"I think this could work." Draco Said, nodding his head. "I mean really, what else do we have to lose? If we stay here Voldmort is going to kill all of you anyway, we may as well leave."

"Thanks Draco, I'm glad you agree with me." Hermione said, smiling.

"Wait a minute here, you only said he'd kill us, what about yourself?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco. "Your on there side aren't you?"

"No numb-nuts. If he was on there side, he would not be trying to go back into time with all of us, now would he?" Seamus asked, in his Irish accent, startling everyone.

"Shiite Shay, I forgot you were here, you are silent this whole time." Charlie Said, smirking.

"All of you shite it and let me speak. I'm sure that Voldy would not kill me, my father would want to kill me for betraying him and his kind, to hang out with a bunch of Gryfindorks." Draco Said.

"I'll be the daddy." Fred Said, winking at Hermione.

George snorted, "Ya like we'd trust you with a baby George."

Charlie rubbed his forehead, "Will you two shut up and stop with that little game? I've known you since before you were born. Of course I know you two apart."

Blaise frowned, "Ya I never did understand how you lot knew them apart."

Ron snorted, "It is really easy if you ask me. Fred is the dumber one." He said, causing everyone, even George to laugh, while Fred glared at Ron and elbowed him. "Ouch, it's true." He said, laughing.

"If you ever take a whiff of them, you'll notice that they also use different shampoos." Charlie stated.

Draco leant over and took a whiff out of the twin closer to him and smelt grape and leaned over and sniffed the other twin, and wrinkled his nose. "Ewww that is disgusting." He said, moving away from that twin. "What is that smell?" He snarled.

Ron sniffed the twin and laughed. "He tends to eat fruit loops in the bath."

Blaise and Draco rose there eye brows confused. "Fruit loops?"

"It's a muggle breakfast item, that they like. Its cereal." Seamus explained.

"So one smells like fruit loops and the other smells fruity." Draco stated.

"Its grape flavor." George said.

Ron snorted at that, "Well I can see why they smell fruity, they are big fruits." He laughed when his two twin brothers elbowed him. "It's true." He smirked.

"So I get it. Grape for George and Fruit Loops for Fred?" Blaise asked.

Charlie laughed, "No Fred only eats fruit loops in the bath, causing him to smell like them. He uses some flower as shampoo."

Draco snorted, "That is even more fruity." He chuckled.

I sighed, "Will you all stop goofing around. We were captured by death eaters and most likely will be tortured and killed soon. Let's move on with this conversation."

"Alright so you're the mommy and who is the daddy? We already outted the twins." Ron Said.

"Ya and since Ronnie and you are no more, Ron's out." Seamus Said.

"I'd be a bad father. I'd give my child a fire whiskey if he or she wanted it."

"Your out." Hermione said, groaning.

"I love children, but I'd be able to take care of a tot of an animal more then a human. Especially Tom Riddle." Charlie Said.

"So Blaise or Draco." I said, sighing. "Well which one of you wants to be daddy?" I asked.

Draco opened his mouth and I glared at him. "And no, just because we are parents of the child, does not mean we are going to shag." Draco closed his mouth at that.

"I will." Draco and Blaise shouted together.

I hissed, "Shiite it you two, what if you were heard?"

"Alright so time out on the fathers. What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Raise the baby." I Said, annoyed.

"No besides for that, what else?" Ron asked.

"Ya we have non money." Seamus Replied.

"We can transfigure things into money and some of us can work." Charlie stated.

"Ya that was my plan. Most of you will have to work and we all can live together." I said. "But there will be rules of course."

Draco snorted, "Of course."

"What kind of rules?" Blaise asked.

"First of all we won't abuse the child or be mean to him at all, even if he acts up. He doesn't know what his future self has done to us or our loved ones. He is just a child. We are going there to prevent this all." I said, frowning.

"I agree with that. Everyone will have to love my baby." Draco said, nodding.

Blaise glared at him and snarled, "Who said he could be your child? He's my baby."

I groaned, "I won't tell you all to shut up again. You both can be the fathers for all I care."

Draco and Blaise both smirked at that. "Blaise we are fathers." Draco said, laughing.

"Oh no what is this world coming to?" Ron whispered.

"Says the asshole who is locked in a cell, while death eaters are about to kill us all." Draco Said.

"Alright enough. I'll turn the clock, but everyone has to hold hands. Make sure to hold tightly, or you'll fall and won't make it." I said, grabbing onto my time turner. Draco held my hand, while Blaise held his, Ron held his, Charlie held his, Fred held his, George held his and Seamus held his. "Don't forget to hold tightly." I said, as I started to turn my time turner back until the year we wanted to go to. I closed my eyes tightly and then I felt like I was falling through the air, still holding onto Draco's hand tightly. Several minutes later I fell on the floor hard, Draco fell on top of me, as Blaise fell on him, the others fell next to us. I groaned and blinked up at the boys and shoved them a little. "Oi get off of me, you two are heavy."

Fred snorted, "Get used to it, they are the daddies now."

"Yes and you know what mommies and daddies do late at night." George said, sitting up, pushing his hair back, and winking at me.

I glared as Draco and Blaise smirked. "Not going to happen. Let's go find a place to live and figure things out." I then got up, pulling Draco and Blaise on there feet and started to walk, hearing my friends following me. "And stop checking out my arse." I growled.

TBC


End file.
